Scooby-Doo: Host Taking Adventure
Scooby and the gang head to visit the museum of natural history, when they witness a thief is trying to use the Golden Gate Key, to free The Host Taker from his prison and lead his army. Premieres July 13, 2013 Characters *Scooby-Doo (Frank Welker) *Shaggy Rogers (Matthew Lillard) *Fred Jones (Frank Welker) *Daphne Blake (Grey DeLisle) *Velma Dinkley (Mindy Cohn) *Delores Cliff (Jennifer Hale) - Eric's girlfriend and colleague *The Host Taker (Robin Atkin Downes) - the main antagonist *Ivan the Terrible (Danny Mann) *Napoleon Bonparte (Tom Kenny) *Al Capone (Jon Polito) *Eric Straufman (Christopher Daniel Barnes) Suspects *Floyd Berkley (Phillip Seymour Hoffman) - the secondary antagonist, who has the same humor and personality like Owen Davian from Mission Impossible 3, Reason: because he wants to change the museum into a club! *Oliver (Joseph Gordon-Levitt) - Floyd's right hand man, though he isn't very evil, Reason: because so he could get the money he needs to get out of town! *Harold Palmer (Wally Wingert) - the head of the museum, Reason: because it is seen he has a hidden will from the original owner! *Angus Vince (Corey Burton) - the museum's docent, Reason: when Daphne sees a mold of Floyd Berkley's face on a Cement block in his room! *Lisa Daring (Kath Soucie) - the janitor, Reason: Fred notices that she is not like the Janitor's everyone is familiar, and suspects! Culprits *Angus Vince (Corey Burton) - dressed as Ivan the Terrible, Reason: because he admired Berkely's passion, and wanted the museum to be sold! *Harold Palmer (Wally Wingert) - dressed as Napoleon Bonparte, Reason: He wanted to gain more money for the museum, and thought up Napoleon coming to life ruse! *Floyd Berkley (Phillip Seymour Hoffman) - dressed as Al Capone, Reason: to gain the museum, and cheat the will so, as Al Capone, he manipulated the other two for his own selfish needs! *Oliver Grovemore (Joseph Gordon-Levitt) - as the Host Taker, Reason: to make the museum pay for not letting his ancesters the Grovemores keep their land, and the reason of getting out of townm and not evil was a ruse! Plot It begins in 1869, where the Grovemores are seen having a dinner. Until a noise, moved off their land, and workers are seen creating the Museum of Natural History, which upsets the family, the father stating, "Our land, gone, we demand it back!". The governors refused and told them to stay off. The father states, "Someday, our successors will have destroy this so-called museum!". 140 years later After Scooby and the gang, solves the mystery of the Giant Skunk, Velma got Sprayed, Shaggy's pants was ripped by the Skunks jaws, to reveal that Shaggy still wears Commander Cool undies! Daphne had jumped on the back of the Skunk and rode it like a bull, and caused Fred to ram into both Daphne, and the Skunk, revealing the Skunk was actually the School Lunch Lady! Shaggy was embarrased by losing his pants, and having his Commander Cool undies exposed! Fred told him he'd keep it a secret, if Shaggy doesn't tell Daphne that he still suspects Red Herring from his childhood past! Scooby keeps it their secret! Velma humilliated in taking a bath in the Hotel! Daphne promises she wouldn't tell anyone, and it's just between the gang, and Daphne, if Velma promises not to tell Fred, Shaggy, or Scooby about her belly piercing she had done last month! Velma sincerly promises! the next morining the gang got up and left for a place in Coolsvile, known as the Museum of the Culture, which Fred is expecting to see Harold Palmer the head of the museum! the head greets them, and tells them about the history of the museum, and tells them it was first the Coolsvile courthouse! Velma was shocked to see the papers showing her being skunked, and more shocked to see three of the badest men in history! Harold tells them that a spirit called the host taker has brought them to life, Fred senses a Mystery is on their hands! Shaggy sees a statue of Napoleon Bonapart, and sees it's eyes glowing! Shaggy ran so fast, that Daphne's skirt lifted up revealing her belly piercing, and everyone seened it! Harold mentioned that the statues are the creatures, but only comes out at night! Shaggy's belt fell off revealing his Commander Cool undies, and Shaggy blushed, and Scooby laughed, Fred blurted out that he suspects Red Herring! After their secrets have been exposed , Velma was dissapointed and not realized that a reporter was filming, Shaggy was so ashamed, but Velma cheered him up, Fred and Daphne couldn't believe each other, Daphne couldn't believe that Fred still suspected Red Herring, Fred Couldn't believe Daphne had a belly piercing and show him! Then the whole gang realizes Scooby's secret was that he farts after he laughs so hard! Everyone got out of the car, and waited for the air to take the stink out! That night in the museum the gang split, Velma was actually in the old cheese room, and Velma took a bite of Bleu Cheese, and her face turned green, then sees a glowing footprint, and takes a closer look, then she looks back and notices a tail, similar to a rats, and Velma notices that she is turning into a rat after eating Bleu Cheese, and was chased by Ivan the Terrible! Then Scooby charges and bites Ivan on the leg! Then Velma gets suspicius, when Ivan dissappered Shaggy, and Scooby were shocked of what happened to Velma! Daphne was in the gear room and takes a drink of Water found on the table, and then sees the Host Taker, his form was similar to the Pharoah, and Daphne realizes that she has a saddle on her back, and her butt got bigger,and then does some features of horses on Daphne untill she is nothing more but a horse with, the mind of Daphne, and voice! The next morining Velma and Daphne couldn't believe what they become, Fred thinks it's a joke, but it's the real thing! Scooby was nervous, and Shaggy goes in the city to get help! Shaggy, Scooby and Fred's old friend, Eric Straufman and his girlfriend, Delores Cliff help work up an antidote for Daphne and Velma, while Fred, Shaggy and Scooby head back to the museum and solve the mystery. When Scooby, Shaggy and Fred head to the museum, and try to find some clues, when they bump into Floyd Berkley and his right-hand man, Oliver, who was caught stealing money, and betraying Berkley, when the lights went out, Shaggy, Scooby, Fred and Oliver bumped into each other, and find themselves surrounded by Al Capone, Napoleon Bonparte and Ivan the Terrible and their goons, and are taken as prisoners. Meanwhile, Daphne and Velma use some chemicals that can restore them, but it turns out that they accidently turned Daphne into Ariel the Little Mermaid and Velma into Snow White. Meanwhile, Fred, Shaggy, Scooby and Oliver are taken to the Host Taker, who shows them the Golden Gate Key, which he attends to use by summoning his army, as he puts the key through the hole, he unlocks it, and open seasme, his army is free, and they march forward to rise for destruction and chaos. Fred, Scooby, Shaggy and Oliver suddenly escape when they knock out 2 of Ivan's men, one of Napoleon's guards, and Scooby biting one of Al Capone's men, everyone ran, but Fred quoted thing, "Shaggy? Aren't you forgetting something?", and Shaggy stated, "Oh, yeah, like, the Golden Gate Key", as he ran back and get the key, which the door slammed hard, as the 4 ran off, the Host Taker orders him men to chase after them, while Ivan orders, "Sergei, go after them!", Napoleon Bonparte quoted, "Va les chercher!", and Al Capone stated, "Get em', boys!", and the henchmen got after them, Shaggy, Scooby, Fred and Oliver, the 4 split up, Ivan's goons after Shaggy, Napoleon's men after Scooby, Al Capone's men after Oliver, and Host Taker's guards after Fred, as the song, "Get Away Yeah" by Holland Greco performs as a chasing song, Shaggy uses the janitor's mop to wash the floor as he trips Ivan's men, Scooby uses food to throw at Napoleon's men, Oliver knocks down bookshelves to drop on Al Capone's men and Fred fends off Host Taker's goons, who ended up being stronger than Fred as he is taken by the goons. Shaggy, Scooby and Oliver rush to rescue Fred, and with Al Capone pointing his gun at the 3. Oliver explains that it was Al Capone who called the shots, as Capone summoned all the henchmen to round up Fred as he the Host Taker prepares to take control of his body. Shaggy runs into a Tiki idol, and hides in it! Naopleon fallows them, and then sees Shaggy in the Tiki Idol, and scares Napoleon, then trips over Scooby's tail causing Shaggy to ram into Napoleon, and they went into the Mystery Machine, Then Scooby unmasked he Tiki Monster as Shaggy, and Napoleon as Harold Palmer the manager! Shaggy return to the lab, and Palmer confess's that he didn't plan the Host Taker, just the Napoleon ruse to attrack the tourists, and feels guilty for letting Fred be the New Host! Daphne comes out of the room with a big oversized butt, and Velma came out as an Owl, they were shocked to hear that Fred was captured! When Shaggy mentions he got the Key, and mentions Berkley's name, and Palmer was in a tizzy fit, hearing that lying crook is stealing money from the museum! Velma states the clues of pin pointing the culprit is revealed it's not just one, it's both! Velma finds that the suit Napoleon is similar to the way the Special affects artists used! Scooby started thinking about the way he sawn the Host Taker, he seen that he had a yellow glow! at the museum, Shaggy, Velma, Daphne, and Scooby head towards the museum, and Scooby sees Ivan the Terrible, and chases Scooby and Velma in the west side of the museum, and Al Capone chases Shaggy and Daphe into the east! Velma was grabbed by Ivan the Terrible, then Scooby got in the middle and wrestles Ivan the Terrible, then Scooby trips and lands on Ivan, when Ivan's mask fell off in the process, revealed to be Angus Vince, who wanted the museum to be sold, and he admired Berkley's passion! Shaggy and Daphe headed for a door to get away, but Daphne's butt was too big, and she got stuck! Al Capone was gonna grab Daphne, but Shaggy seen a rubberband, and uses Daphne as a boulder, and knocks Al Capone into a wall! Shaggy unmasked Al Capone as Floyd Berkley, and Shaggy started to think of what Oliver said "Al Capone calls the shots), and realizes Oliver is the real villain behind the Host Taker, or in this cast, the Host Taker it self! It rose and shown Fred taken him host, and Fred war the armor of Darkness, Daphne appologizes to Fred all that time in Crystal Cove, and the way her pride, and arrogance got into this mess! But it was Oliver Grovemore who had taken over who speaks now! Shaggy sees the amulet around Fred's neck, and grabs it! Oliver transforms Floyd and Angus into Entelodont's to hunt down Shaggy to return the power source to it's master, Daphne and Velma asks Shaggy to change them into something that can hold the Entelodont's off, Shaggy is thinking, Unicorns, then changes his mind, Gorillas, then Changes his mind again, Then Finally Shaggy got the idea, and turns Daphne and Velma into Dragons! Shaggy runs and thinks if he could destroy the amulet, everything will be back to normal! Daphne and Velma hold off the Entelodonts, and Shaggy was gonna drop the Amulet to the ground, but The Host Taker comes to stop him, and Shaggy uses his strength and crushes the outer part which caused Fred to be seperated from the host taker, then crushes the middle part which Changes everyone except Daphne back to normal, when Oliver was gonna stop Shaggy from destroying the final part of the Amulet, Scooby swang on a vine, and kicks the amulet into animatronic Aligator's mouth and destroyed it, and Oliver the Host Taker was destroyed as well! Angus, and Floyd were arrested by the police, and Fred states Floyd Berkley is Red Herring's real name! Harold fired Angus, and makes Delores and Eric, Angus's replacement! Daphne couldn't believe she didn't change back! Velma states maybe it takes Daphne more time to change back, and the Mystery Machine was crushed during the Entelodont battle, so rides Daphe for a while, Daphe states "I can get used to being a Dragon!" Category:Warner Bros. Category:Animation Category:Scooby Doo Category:TV Movies Category:Cartoon Network